A new life
by DarkShadow126
Summary: When I was five I was in a raid but I got saved and even got some new powers
1. The raid

**HERE IS A NEW HTTYD story and this one will have me{duh} but at a very young age (5 years old) and well anyway ENJOY THIS ONE:) AND MOST OF THIS IS based of Twice Born Once Raised by Darkwolfpup22...well kind of XD**

I was not expecting a attack on the village that night and so I just stood in my house frozen by fear as I heard dragons shooting fire and Viking yelling. My mother came in the house and started to take me into a hiding place where I would be safe from the raid on the village and not get burned. So I was put into a little pit with dragon skin over the top to cove me from the fire and also from the dragons. She went out of the house to join in the defenders.

Mean while on another island a raid was happening at the same time and in the main hall the few pre teens were watching the raid from a safe distance One by the name of Astrid was angry as she wanted to help her village defend against the dragons. While in his house Hiccup was VERY scared, so scared that he was shaking so bad and hiding under his bed. He how ever found a tiny bit of bravery and went outside.

Back to my village the raid was finally over but I was the only one who survived and it was not long before a dragon found me and was about to fry me to a crisp but something knocked it out...A new dragon was standing over me but not hostile like just watching me but I was badly shaking and started to move away from it until I was back into my hiding spot and a few seconds later the dragon came but it growled at a thing out of my view and looked back at me.

It did not do anything to me but just purr and so I reached out my hand and tried to touch it's head but it moved away a bit but came back short after. I tried again and this time I felt it's head nice and smooth. It gently took me out my hiding place I started to panic but a soft, loving purr came from the dragon and I was pressed against its chest and it took off with me as I figured out that the dragon was saving me from a world of depression and can give me a second chance to live.

We got to a EXTREMALY large volcano...Must of been the dragons' nest but that was not where we were going as we got to the edge of the island we turned to a strange Dark black mountain that was far from the dragons' nest. After some time we went through a tunnel and into what I guess must of been this dragon's (the one carrying me) nest. It gently put me down and to the ground with its paw to my chest with a very painful moment I was feeling what was like lava go through my veins but by the looks of some bit marks I guessed I was bitten by the dragon not too hard but still I then Blacked out

I woke up a few hours later feeling dizzy and...well different I was warmer, stronger, heavier and noticing a trickle of water I looked down...and what I saw were a pair of sky blue silted eyes looking at me I looked down at me and saw the black body of a dragon...and I did not want to admit but I WAS THE DRAGON and I saw another two dragons the same as the one who carried me one was bigger...and I guess the dragon that took me was a female .The surprised one was looking very worried what happened to it. I asked the female dragon **What have you done to me?** The other taller dragon answered **We made both of you better and you can get a chance to live normally...we are sorry that we could not have helped before the raid.**

I looked at the two dragons and said this **I don't mind**. They made a faint smile **Well then...son we have done a good job of helping you.** With that I blacked out again. The next morning I had enough of sleep and black outs I was busy trying out my new dragon form. Now since I was only five I needed to learn how to walk cause well if I stood up and try it I would fall to the ground but after a bit I got the hang of walking and soon running. My new parents watched me carefully. Now after a few days of getting used to being a dragon and also the other ones I was beginning to like it.

 **A Few weeks later**

I heard the roar of Night Furies and went out to check and saw one Night Fury flying with something in its claws and so I went to check it out and was surprised to see it was my cousin Hiccup. He looked as scared as I was before I became a dragon. But soon I heard my mom calling me so I went.

 **Character Switch Hiccup**

I was standing outside in the middle of chaos before a dragon got me to my feet and then my father come to help me but it was too late the dragon had got off me but then I heard the words **Night Fury! GET DOWN!** and I was in the air as the dragon grabbed me.

 **Back to time**

So after we got to this strange island I heard roars of more dragons and then we went into a cave and I was very scared of what will happen but I noticed a small dragon...must still be a hatching but then it went. The dragon then put a paw on me and I pretty much blacked out.

 **Character Switch Shadow (me)**

After my little talk with mom I went back to check my cousin but in his place was a dragon no bigger than I was and he opened his eyes I knew it was still Hiccup. He got up and just like I have the first time fall over from fear when he saw me. That was when I heard him say **g-get away from me**. _**Easy it is me your cousin Shadow.**_ He gave me a stare then noticed himself and my eyes. **w-what? I thought they said you were dead from the last raid**. _**Do I look dead to you?**_ **N-no just a dragon like me...OH NO OH NO what happened to me.** I decided to just let him get relaxed. Then I winced in pain and let out a scream from pain. My mom came quick and I passed out then I woke up again I was back and when I looked I was back to normal? no wait I still had my claws and wings and tail...so a hybrid.

 **Chapter 1 of this story but anyway REVIEW if you want:) and I think I am better at writing HTTYD then anything else**

 **this is DarkShadow126 signing out**  
 **PEACE**


	2. The queen's command

**HELLO DarkShadow126 here with Chapter 2 also I was taking a long break from writing but from other stories I am back to do this again but as always ENJOY:)I ALSO FINALLY FOUND A WAY TO MAKE LINE BREAKERS also this takes a few years later then I am 13**

I was having a peaceful rest before I was woken by the sound of Night Fury wings and there came my cousin and friend Crystal.

 **SHORT EXPLANATION**

SO my cousin now was 12 years old and as a friend Crystal is the most recent hybrid and she was saved when she was 7 as her family left her to survive for herself but she got lucky she is now 15 and has very nice eye color of sky blue and I have emerald green eyes along with a extremely dark emerald green for my scales so dark it looks like black Crystal has black scales and also my cousin has. His eye color is a forest green

I folded up my wings as I was relaxing and catching the moon light on them and stood up as I was in full Night Fury form as I felt like it. _ **hello guys what brings you here?**_ **Oh you know just to enjoy some time**

 **Together...** I gave them a small look and purred before changing into a hybrid like they were and I took a look at my friends with round innocent eyes. _ **So? what you guys want to do?**_ **well how would you like to come fly with us?** I nodded my head and spread my wings and flapped them and soon was in the air. I was enjoying our fly for a while and closed my eyes from the delight but when I opened them again. All the joy was gone as I remember where I was now and stopped and hovered over some water. A bit later my friends came and looked at me. **What is it? are you ok?** _ **Yea...fine I just remember this place...Hiccup don't you? It is your old home.**_ **Yes I do you guys want to go check it out? see how the village is going?** _ **Before we can do that we first need to look like one of them.**_ So we landed in one of the nearby forests and found a nice little cove to check out. Looked like a nice place and so I looked for a spot to just get a nice view of the cove then after the view I went with hiccup to look at the village. _**Not too much has changed here**_. **True I wonder if my human father is still running the village as normal but by the look it seems to be fine.** When out of nowhere I heard a scream one that sounded like Crystal. _ **I need to go quickly to check what happened**_ **. Ok just be quick** _ **. If I need help then I call you.**_ With that I flew fast back to the cove and saw her... rolling on the ground and changing into her Night Fury form? Then a plasma blast came towards me at surprising speed but lucky for me I had the quickest reflexes of all night furies so I dodged it fast. _ **Wow what has gotten into you Crystal?**_ **UGH...a voice in my head...must be the queen...please hurry ...get out before I hurt you**. She rolled for a bit longer groaning before she got back up but her eyes were slits and she was charging up another plasma blast...which was aimed at me. _ **Great just what I needed**_ **. You will die dragon as you do not serve.** I only had one choice and that was to change into a Night Fury myself and...well hurt her as little as possible but enough to knock her out for a bit. While I charged at her she by luck hit me in the heart. I roar in pain as it hurts like nothing before. I could feel my heart slow down a bit and a very faint death smell from me but I will survive. I still however needed to gasp for air. **The queen if she can't use you then you will have a quick death.** _ **HICCUP! WE NEED TO LEAVE...HURRY COME QUICK!**_ With that that if a bit of time I heard the sound of wings but I needed to stay awake and not black out. **W-What is wrong with Crystal.** _ **We don't have the time but she is controlled by the queen we have no choice but to leave**_. We got airborne quick and I was starting to smell blood so I looked at my chest and saw it was covered by blood...I needed to get to the island quickly so with a small touch I was going in extremely high speeds faster than any other Night Fury and after a small flight I was back to the island and run to my parents' cave the pain getting worse by a minute. **Oh hello son what brings you here so early.** Said my father Toothless while my mother Raven studied me and worry filled her eyes. **He is not ok just look at his chest...please tell us what happened.** _ **C-Crystal hit me in chest with her plasma blast... said to be controlled by the queen...close to fainting or dying please help me.**_ The pain was becoming so unbearable but my father came and touched my chest and the pain started to stop. _ **Thank you so much.**_ **Careful as that is your most weak spot as that is where you got your powers from.** I gently got up and started to walk out of the cave after a few days and decided to go look if Crystal was still there. I don't think she would but I went anyway and to my surprise she was still there. _**You alright Crystal?**_ **Ouch my head what happend?** I reminded her of what she done and what happened. **Wow did I really hit you? I am sorry I don't know what got into me.** _ **Best go back to the island I will meet you there a bit later**_. I changed and went for a small fly as I needed to have time to think but sadly while I was flying I myself started to get controlled. Before I knew it I was flying to the queen's nest with slited eyes and no control of myself

 **WELL THERE IS CHAPTER 2... Sorry for the small delay my microsoft word trial ended and I COULD NOT DO ANYTHING about it so I switched back to WordPad and finished this Chapter**

 **This is DarkShadow126 signing out**

 **PEACE**


	3. My meeting

**HELLO THERE READERS DarkShadow126 here with Chapter 3 and in this one I will do character sayings in another one takes place after a month of my controlled state also sadly the line breakers don't really show up from this sorry about that but as always enjoy:) also I am suprised by the number of you liking this story and so I will do my best to make quick updates to this as I got ideas for other stories that I want to get going with**

I was in the small cove so I can think for a bit as I broke out of the queen's control (sadly it really wiped out a lot of my memory. So I can only remember a few things but at least I remember the more important things like me being a hybrid and those types. most of the time I was just in dragon form as I was not able to change for some time.) with my eyes closed I tried again to remember but then I heard some footsteps and so I got ready but to my surprise it was a young girl. I let myself calm down as she came closer to me...not in a threatening way just more like getting a better look at me.

 **my goodness I never seen a dragon up close or even friendly...I think you are the one who saved me from a dragon by shooting it down**

I looked a bit closer and saw she was right I did save her so I gave her a small nod

 **You know I don't think my father Stoick will be happy to see you...you know we fight your kind but I am a bit diffrent from the others...I also know that I used to have a brother but most think he is dead...I will be back now I am just getting some fish.**

After a little bit of time she came back with a basket of fish and set it down in front of me which woke me up as I was sleeping for that time.

 **here you are...you know for saving my life...do you mind if I tell you the story about my brother's death? You are the only thing that does not mind being with me.**

So I heard the story and after she told his name I almost choked on my fish from shock. After a bit of difficulty I swollowed my fish.

 **You ok?**

I looked for some way of talking but I found none and so I started to write in the dirt

 _ **Yes I am but I know your brother...Hiccup is not dead...did your father ever tell you about a village that used to exist?**_

 **Well...yes he did the one that used to be to the south of here. He said that that Hiccup used to have a 5 year old cousin that used to live in that village but he went there as fast as he could and found nothing so most also take it that the poor boy is dead. He said his name was Shadow.**

I let out a small growl and wrote something else

 _ **He is also not dead...I AM Shadow...that makes you my other cousin but for now I never really died I was only taken and changed into what I am now and so I am not 5 any more but 13.**_

 **oh my gosh... are you serious? like for real**

I gave her a nod

 **wow this is going to take time to get used to...you want to come to the village...while everyone is sleeping?I don't want them to hurt or kill you...I guess you had it hard when you were controled**

 _ **Yea but why should I go with you to the village? Is there something important? or are you just going to help me get a bit better?**_

 **A bit better and I may even take care of you are a bit...I am not really a viking...I am more like a laughting stock.I really don't like it and I don't really have any friends or anyone that is even friendly to me besides you.**

 _ **I guess it is not really fair for you...must be horrible being so lonely**_

 **Yes it is but you not lonely are you?**

 _ **Well no not really there are more of the same as me but I don't remember where they are**_

She got up and gave me a small scratch behind my ear so I purred in response before she went to the village with me following her without a sound and into her house.

 **Now just stay like you are and we should be alright in the morning wake me up so I can get you somewhere save...for now go and sleep over there I think you need it also**

She was right so I went and laid down and fall asleep as soon as my eyes closed. When morning came I sneaked out to a bit safer place as I was sure once my cousin's father Stoick will want to chop my head off,so I slowly and carefully woke up my cousin.

 **Hhhm do you need to wake me up so early**

I nodded

 **fine but why do you do that?**

 _ **Want to go to a safer place but I don't want anything to happen to you also so lets go for a bit of a fly as I am sure we will find a safe place**_

 **Character Switch (Twilight)(the girl)**

I looked at him and saw that he was offering his back...to me? I guess he meant it so I hopped on and held on tight not to fall off but then he gave me a small smirk and went at his full speed which was crazy fast and went I spotted a safe place to land I pointed it out and he landed. When I got off he was laughing

 **what is so funny.**

He roared in delight

 _ **oh no not funny just that was what I wanted to do for a while now and I did it.**_

 **oh ok**

 **_So sorry for the wait but I had a lot to do with homework but Now all is done and I had free time to write this so hope you guys like it**

 **THIS is DarkShadow126 signing out**

 **PEACE**


	4. The ambush

**DarkShadow126 here with chapter 4 here sorry for the small delay I was writing the first chapter for my other story which I will upload after this one and homework but as always enjoy:)**

I was sleeping normally before a dream came with flashbacks of my past I did not remember. I woke up clawing the ground trying very hard to breath normally. I looked at Twilight sleeping under one of my wings as she was cold. I gentle got up and flew over to my home at the dark mountain. I looked around and found it was strangly quiet, I carried on looking and found a small blood stain. I touched it and got flashbacks of what happened. All the dragons attacked this place and some of the night furies were under the control of the Queen...The other ones escaped into hiding. I took a small look around before going back to twilight.

 **Where have you been? I was looking for you**

I sighed and tried this one little talk with changing my cords to more human ones

 _ **I was just flying around at the dark mountain as I had some flashbacks from a dream and so I went there.**_

 **Wait? Ok first of all how are you talking normally and second what kind of dream.**

 _ **For first question the answer to that is that I am a hybrid and from the dream remembered all of my past. I can show you if you want to know.**_

 **you can really do that?**

 _ **Yes I can**_ from saying that he fell to the ground and changed into a normal person...only thing that did not make him human was his wings and tail.

 **You know you could pass out as a normal person if you could hid those dragon parts.**

 _ **Yea that is true but I hate my wings to go stiff from not being moved around.**_

 **I see your point but at least Stoick won't behead you.** I gave a small laugh from that and even Shadow cracked a small smile but it fades quickly.

 **W-What I was only joking about that bit why you look like that.**

 _ **oh it is not from the joke it is just that most of my kind are being controled...The rest I don't really know but my best guess is that the rest fled. I just don't like it I could be the only one left for now.**_

He turned back to dragon form and layed down with a sad expression and staring at nothing. I needed to confort him as it was too painful to watch for me.

 **Hey look at least I am here for you and will do my best to keep you saft as much as you do for me.** I patted him on the head while he now gently put a wing around me.

 _ **Yea well I always protect you from any harm and honestly it is not bad for me to have such a friend and even companion.**_ We both soon went to sleep there on the spot.

 **While at the village**

 **Where is she? did you have any luck finding her?** Stoick said with a worried expression first he lost his son and so he grew protective of his daughter but now that she just vanished and did not return. He was taken out of his thoughts as a man came into the great hall and ran to him.

 **What is it did you find her?** He asked the man.

 **Yes we have sir and we saw that she was with a dragon.**

 **WHAT! get me the location and ready the men.**

 **Yes sir, We will do it right away.** He went running off out the door leaving Stoick worried as ever. WHY in the world would his daughter be with a dragon? They were dangourous creatures that kill all... He needed to go save her as fast as possible before this dragon killed her.

 **The next morining**

I woke up and yarned for I was a bit tired so I got up and went to the water to get me some breakfest not only for me but for twilight also. I got to the stream and saw some fish on there so I caught a few and made my way back.

 **Morning I see you up and early**

 _ **Yea I always get up early...I don't know why but I just do.**_

 **I see something in your paw what is it?**

 _ **fish you want some cooked?**_

 **Yea go on you never fail to amaze me**

When a axe flew out of nowhere and hit Shadow in the ribs. He roared and get ready to attack. Vikings came out and in the lead was my father. He was ready to get the kill on Shadow but I moved into the way before he could throw it. Shadow got up and was about to attack Stoick but I stopped him.

 **WAIT! STOP! you making him scared he is not going to hurt me.**

I looked at Shadow he was trying to get the axe out of his side... I did not want to make it worse but we needed to go so I hoped on him and it was my first time flying him

 _ **Oww why did you do this**_

 **Sorry I am very sorry but it was the only way and it was not my idea to get you ambushed**

 _ **I won't be able to fly for very long we need to find somewhere to land.**_

After a bit of time we where on the ground and Shadow really tried very hard to get the axe out and he finally did and of course he was dripping a lot of blood and so he gave a lick on his wound and it slowly stopped bleeding.

 _ **That should stop me from having more.**_ He gave a small relief and slowly sat down to have a nap as he had a hard blow. I laid down beside him

 **Ok guys I got this Chapter done and like I said I had a lot to do but now all is done and I am free to write**

 **ANYWAY for those of you that badly wanted to read on I am sorry but I got this done for you all**

 **and Like always**  
 **DarkShadow126 signing out**

 **PEACE**


	5. Lets get ready

**DarkShadow126 here with chapter 5... Incase you want to know I did not mention cloths but the characters do wear cloths just I did not have the mood to put in how they looked and like always ENJOY or I could be sad;) and in this whole story there will be four hybrids**

 **me,crystal,hiccup and Samiel**

I woke up feeling a bit strange the next morning. I decided to check the wound and saw that it did not heal like normal. I sighed and gently put Twilight on a warm cosy bed of grass (lol not really a bed but you get the idea) and went to check out the axe that hit me. After finding it I took a closer look at it and smelled something familier... Eel blood. He must of dipped it in the ghasty thing's blood to make sure I will die or something on that. I threw it away and started to think what I could do about this. I came to a thought that I was not a full dragon so it should not kill me but still make me very sick. I made my way back to my resting spot and spotted Twilight wide awake. I was going to her when she stopped me and pointed at a Sand Wraith dragon.

 **No moving Shadow and it may leave us alone.**

I looked at the sand wraith and for some strange reason it looked familier but I just could not pin why. It was getting ready to attack Twilight and so I leaped into action and nailed it to the ground.

 **Oh I guess lets take a look a it why you have it down on the ground.**

I gave her a bored look before I let her close to this dragon. I was also having a even closer look just to see if I can remember anything about this dragon. Only when it spoke like I did to Twilight was I able to reconise it. My best friend Samiel

 **Ah let me go... I am only looking for something and just wanted to ask you.**

 _ **Samiel? what you doing here and why look like you were about to attack Twilight?**_

 **Shadow... I thought you were killed and so Crystal,Hiccup and I went looking for you cause we were worried.**

 **I went to check if they had any luck but they never showed up... In fact your home looked abandoned.**

 _ **Yea I know as I went there... most of us well got controlled and the rest fleed somewhere safe**_

 **I think you with Twilight will be the ones to defeat the Green Death or the queen.**

I let him get up

 _ **Us? why would it be us?**_

 **You two made peace and friendship between each other and maybe with that you have the power to defeat it and being peace to both dragons and vikings.**

I considered the idea so I gave it a thought. But then some pain and dizziness came in and so it became too hard to think. It was the eel's blood doing this to me but I needed to stay focused but just could not do it.

 _ **Ah can't see of focus straight I don't like it**_

Both studied me to see of I had anything wrong and when they got the the axe wound I think Twilight got it.

 **Oh I am so sorry I was not expecting him to try poison you with eel blood. Will you be ok?**

 _ **Yea I think I will as I am not a full dragon...I think we all must be going soon. There is more then just Stoick to worry about.**_

 **You right there is a nearby ship... I think it is a beserker one I'm not too sure and I don't think you will be able to fight it easily.**

 _ **Well then Twilight hop on and lets go.**_

She was getting the hang of flying me very well cause now it was so smooth it was like she was doing it for years. I always enjoyed the wind when I fly but now with a sick state not so much. We kept pn looking for some place nice and safe until we got to a mist covered island but I did not have enough streangth to carry on so we landed there.

 **hmm weird looking place and I have a bad feeling about this mist it looks... Diffrent and strange.**

 _ **Yea I also not like the look of it... It is like something is in it...waiting for us.**_

 **Look you two I don't know what is making you nervous but we need to help Shadow get better as soon as possible... I got a idea I will be back just getting a cure from our elder.**

It took a few days for Twilight to get back with the cure but I was now jumpy about the island that I was more then glad to see her with it.

 **Alright I got it so now you need to drink it**

I took a small sip before roaring in surprise

 _ **Ah it tastes horrible...oh why does it taste so bad?**_ I was saying while coughing out some of the eel blood and the potion.

 **Do you feel any better? It would be great to hear you are.**

 _ **Yea I am feeling a bit better just a bit *Hic* hyper.**_

With that we were in the air in no time and going to a clear spot on Dragon Egea so we can focus on a plan and some training to be done so we are more prepared to fight the Green Death. When we landed we looked around for any signs that anyone would be here.

 _ **Looks fine place to me and no looks that anyone is here.**_

That was until my snad wraith buddy came falling down onto the ground and landed right almost on top of Twilight but I caught him fairly easy.

 **Ah thanks for the save Shadow**. I gave him a smirk

 **Well that is chapter 5 done and incase you did not notice from chapter 3 and 4 that it has some httyd movie in it and here at the end some Race To The Egea**

 **anyway like always this is DarkShadow126 signing out**

 **PEACE**


	6. Traps? no problem

**DarkShadow126 here with chapter 6 and here I got a new style to character speaking but anyway enjoy like always :D as I got nothing to say for now also I am really sorry for the long wait to this but I was taking a long break**

I put down Samial after catching him and he begins to tell us what happened and I did not like it a bit as he was shot down by a ship of some kind so I paced around a bit before flying around the island to see if there was anymore surprises and almost got shot down the same way Samiel did but I recognised it as a trap trying to capture dragons. So I flew back and settled down on the ground

 _ **Me:It's not a ship it's a trap that is made to capture us by my best guess**_. I looked at Twilight for any help but she just nodded and slowly walked over to mount me with a grim face.

 **Twilight: Sorry I hope you don't mind but we need to go talk to someone who I may know set that trap.** I frowned and checked to see if I would fly and once I was sure we went with Samiel next to us.

 **Samiel: So what's the plan?** Twilight looked at us and told us the plan of getting to this person of hers. However at one point I saw a black figure and a familiar sound and my eyes widened.

 **Twilight: what was that? what's wrong Shadow?** She looked at me with worried. I closed my eyes and weakly said.

 _ **Me:Night Fury...I am not sure which one but we need to be careful of them for now as I said they are with the queen for now.**_ I went a bit more down to the shadows and watched very carefully to see if I could spot the nightfury as I turned my head I heard the sound again and a plasma blast coming

 _ **Me: watch out! plasma blast incoming**_ I did a barrel roll to avoid the blast while still shielding my friends, I landed on a small island and got Twilight off my back.

 _ **Me:stay here both of you and look after each other while I am going after that night fury and I don't want any of you to get hurt.**_ I was in the air in no time and started flying low so I don't get spotted easily and I saw it, my face covered by darkness I followed it quietly until it landed somewhere nearby. I got to the ground and tackled it down only to get surprised by who I saw.

 _ **Me:Hiccup?**_ I held him in place but gasped when I saw his eye's and it was the same look I saw on Crystal when she was controlled so I growled and slammed him into a nearby wall.

 _ **Me:Hiccup! snap out of it man!**_ He came to his senses after a bit ad looked at me with big eyes

 **Hiccup: I am so sorry Shadow but I thought you were dead.** I gave him a sideways look and smacked him with my tail before turning into a hybrid.

 _ **Me:really? no I was never dead only controlled but at least I am happy you back to normal... we better go back to where I was follow me**_. He turned into a hybrid and we flew over to the island with my friends on.

 _ **Me: Guys it was Hiccup...oh and Twilight it's your brother too.**_ Hiccup frowns and looks at her before Twilight came close to inspect him and pretty soon they were talking and so I walked over to Samiel.

 _ **Me:I was worried about this but now I see it's worse when what I thought**_. I laid down thinking of what would happen but I got up and sighed while getting ready to fly to the person who set the traps around the island. Twilight coming over to mount and fly there, while in the air Hiccup and I had a small talk about what happened while I was gone for the month and once we finished Twilight said that we needed some rest and so we landed on another island that was for me as I made a bed and just went to sleep while I had a single thought in mind about the mist on that island... It seemed to have been watching us and I swear I once saw a mist like dragon in it but I let it go and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

 **Next day**

I woke up looking around at the sea before getting up and shacking my wings to make them less stiff. After that I went walking around to check out the island until my friends woke up and once they did I was back after exploring it. I sat down and listened to what everyone was saying for what to do now while I just swinged my tail lazily and laid down thinking of Stoick and whenever he was coming or not or even any other vikings. Sighing I went to a nearby forest so I can practice shooting fireballs and flying and I did this for quiet some time before my friends came and told me it was time to go.

While flying I decided to ask Twilight about Stoick and this trapper and got surprised how sad it made her but she told me anyway. I felt a strong need to keep her happy and safe as now she was more then anything to me in the world and I did not want to lose her to nothing. Some time later we got to our location and looked at a hut on one of the mountains of the island.

 **Twilight: this is it...let me go and talk to him cause I don't want him to know about you guys and thanks for taking me here.**

I watched her go up the steps until she dissappeared into the house and so we started talking to pass the time.

-  
 **Author's note**  
 **Guys I finally got this chapter done YAY and I am so sorry for the wait but like I said I had a break but anyway review this chapter if you like and tell me anything in that review place**

 **this is DarkShadow126**

 **signing out**

 **PEACE**


	7. what have I done?

**DarkShadow126 here with chapter 7 but because I don't want to make you guys wait I done it right after chapter 6 :) and fine I am also making Twilight a hybrid but a full one for now**

While Twilight was away Hiccup and I got into a serious talk and since he never seen Twilight until now I needed to explain why she was able to fly me and after that explaination he nodded and was about to say something before Twilight came back and sat down looking at the floor

 _ **Me: What's wrong? did something happen or upset you.**_ She looked at me and said something very quietly that I just made out

 **Twilight: He was not there but I found a note from him**. She took it out and read it for all of us to hear and after she was done I shiffed a bit before she got on me. I stared at her in confusion.

 **Twilight: I think we need to go find the ship he is on and grab him... you and I should do it as we will be less seen.** I nodded and get into a air flying a bit and once I spotted the ship and got low to grab Dagger but then heared a net getting shot from somewhere. I spotted it coming in fast so I dodged it but then a few more came so I shot a few blasts. However the next one caught my wing and them a cannon fired and it was getting closer but I went a bit under so it missed me and Twilight but since Twilight was not out of range it hit her straight of my back. I stopped and looked where she went and spotted her falling fast into the sea.

I had no choice and so went after her and when I was close enough I grabbed her and flew to a safe place with the ship following me. I put her down and examined her with horror I noticed that she had a few more moments before she died, with this I closed my eyes and bit her hard in the shoulder drawing her blood but letting some of mine into her. Then I pulled away with blood dripping off my teeth I looked at her again seeing her wound starting to heal and then a bit later I saw her wake up a bit. I sighed before turning around and get knocked out by some sort of club.

 **Dagger's POV (the mysterious person)**

He was looking around for any dragons before a crewmember came to him and said that they spotted a black dragon. He turned and ran to the deck to get the nets ready for attack but once he saw the dragon he was surprised to see Twilight on a night fury and so he started to shoot the nets. This went for a while until they were bit by some blasts of blue light, he ran over to the cannon and fired it after seeing the dragon's wing caught in a net. However it missed the dragon and hit Twilight. realising what he done he watched in horror as she fell before the dragon got her and flew away

 **Crewmember1: We better follow that dragon and capture it**

 **Dagger: Alright get everything ready and set sail for that dragon**. The ship started to move to the island where they spotted the dragon land. Dagger started to sneak up on it and after a bit got close enough to knock the dragon out and as soon as it turned Dagger hit it with a club.

 **Twilight's POV**

I was just wanting to get Dagger and ask him about the traps but soon it ended up becoming a fight and soon got hit in the chest from a cannon ball and I was fading into darkness but I was still wide awake to see me being bitten by Shadow and soon he was out of view. I slowly got up gritting my teeth from pain but it slowly went away. I frowned looking at myself as I was sure I was good as dead so I moved my eyes to the spot where Shadow bit me and saw it was slightly darker then normal. After a little thinking I decided to look for Shadow and saw he was gone so I started walking to talk Hiccup and Samiel but it turned out they were on another island I frowned at this

 _ **Me: now how do I get over there? I don't have Shadow to fly me there**_. I felt something crack and break along with some pain in my back. I was on the floor from this and after a while it stopped and I looked behind me to see something black... It took me some time to realise they were wings and a tail. My eyes widened when it hit me what Shadow has done. He bit me to save me but his blood gave me his ability to turn into a night fury. I was only hoping he was alright and that he still had his powers so I decided to take a small fly run to make sure I could do it and after a few tries I got it perfectly right so I flew over to the island and run to Hiccup.

 **Hiccup: What the... why do you have wings and tail?**

 _ **Me: Shadow saved me but also gave me the same powers as you two and right now he needs help**_

 **Samiel: Where is he then? if we going to help him we need to know where to start**.I nodded and pointed to the diraction the viking boat went and so we all got ready to fly and attack everything that is going to move. I was hoping Shadow was alright.

 **Shadow's POV**

I woke up with a pain in my skull but I ignored it for a bit and looked around... Feeling very upset I looked back and saw my wings and tail were held in place by chains.

-  
 **Author's note**  
 **Well guys that's chapter 7 done and I will be open to any reviews about the story or what next but else I think the story is going well. Also this is a little tribute for those people that needed to wait**

 **this is DarkShadow126**

 **signing out**

 **PEACE**


End file.
